RC-XD
. The RC-XD ('R'emote 'C'ontrolled-E'X'''plosive '''D'evice) is a controllable killstreak in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It is also featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. The HC-XD ('H'over 'C'apable-E'X'''plosive '''D'evice), which appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops 3, is nearly identical in function to the classic RC-XD, though is also capable of climbing obstacles/walls, temporarily boosting speed, and double-jumping. Call of Duty: Black Ops The RC-XD is a remote-controlled car rigged with an explosive charge, and is unlocked after a three killstreak (two kills with Hardline). The player can be killed while controlling it. Controls are the left analog stick for all directions of movement, and one temporary speed boost can be done by pressing L2 on PS3, LB on Xbox 360 or 4 on PC. The RC-XD can be detonated by the player at any time by pressing R1/RT/LMB, but has a time limit after which it will automatically detonate. When the time limit approaches, the RC-XD will beep repeatedly at a faster and faster rate until it explodes. The 1.06 patch brought a nerf to the RC-XD, where it had its damage and blast radius reduced in order to balance it against other killstreaks. The RC-XD moves initially faster than a player, even with Lightweight. It makes a distinctive sound when it's on the move, and can be shot by perceptive enemies and destroyed before it can kill, as it has ten health (giving the medal 'Road Rage'). Throwing a flashbang or Nova Gas can slow or prevent movement of an enemy RC-XD. The RC-XD will trip enemy claymores and will be destroyed in the subsequent explosion. The other 3-killstreak reward is the Spy Plane, which is a reward that will help the entire team by revealing enemies' position on the radar. Some maps also feature small passageways, designed specifically for RC-XDs, which a shrewd player could use to catch the enemy by surprise. Gallery RC-XD.png|RC-XD in the Prestige Edition game. RC-XD Remote control BO.jpg|RC-XD remote control. Rcxd.jpg|An RC-XD being used by a player. RC-XD_Controller.png|Another view of the remote control. RC-XD render Elite BO.png|RC-XD seen on Call of Duty Elite website. RC-XD model Allied BO.png RC-XD model Axis BO.png RCXD-Toy_BO.jpg|Remote-controlled real-life toy model of RC-XD bundled with the Prestige Edition. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance For the first time in the Call of Duty DS titles, the RC-XD is used in campaign. It is used in various missions mainly involving a Russian tank and/or transport. During the missions it is used on, it can be 'killed' resulting in a mission failure. It is depicted as a small white car as shown when the ally who gives it to the player pulls it out. The remote control seems to be a blue touch screen, unlike the simpler control used in Black Ops. National Guard soldier using the RC-XD MW3DS.png|A U.S. National Guard soldier using the RC-XD. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The RC-XD returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It requires a scorestreak of 450 points. While it functions the same as the one used in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it handles much better than in the previous game and is noticeably slower. A recommended tactic for the RC-XD is to deploy a UAV (or an Orbital VSAT if possible) before using this scorestreak, as this allows for enemy locations to be revealed on the map and maximizes the chances of locating a target in time. Gallery RC-XD_front_view_BOII.png|Front view RC-XD model BOII.png RC-XD model front BOII.png RC-XD model back BOII.png RC-XD Enemy model BOII.png Call of Duty Online The RC-XD appears in the Call of Duty Online multiplayer. Like previous games it was featured in, it requires a three killstreak to obtain. It is also available in Cyborg Rising, where players can use multiple RC-XDs while evacuating in the helicopter. They must be at least the second person in to the helicopter to use the RC-XDs, otherwise they will instead use the Minigun. Trivia *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''various car sounds can be heard upon earning the RC-XD or acquiring it from a care package. *The player can control the RC-XD through the "No-Man's Land" in Berlin Wall without it being destroyed by the turrets. *If an enemy C4 is placed on top of the RC-XD, it will immediately explode. This does not apply to friendly RC-XD's. *If the player controlling the RC-XD is affected by a Flashbang or concussion grenade, or if the RC-XD enters the range of an enemy's Jammer, the RC-XD will become slow, stop sporadically, shoot sparks and overall becomes less tractable. *In Private Matches, it is possible to remove the timer that RC-XDs have before they have to explode. This results in unlimited RC Time. *There is some writing on the RC Controller. It reads: "RADIO CONTROL AND TRANSMITTER RC-611" *When using an RC-XD during host migration, the camera will be warped back to first person and the player can see the RC-XD remote itself. *The boost function is hidden and unlisted in the Wii version of the game. It can only be used by host or in Combat Training by pressing the C button (default Wii remote and Nunchuk layout) or L (default Wii U Pro Controller layout). *In the multiplayer teaser trailer, the RC-XD is referred to as the "RC Bomb" by the Black Ops announcer. *If the player is holding a China Lake when they use the RC-XD, the crosshairs on it will be that of the China Lake's instead of the regular one. Video ru:RC-XD Category:Call of Duty Online Killstreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Scorestreaks